


Deliberate

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Creative uses for Felix's leg accessories, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, I can't really tell if it's light d/s as I'm just horny, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: It begins with Sylvain merely touching Felix during a lecture; it ends with them fucking in an empty classroom.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709566
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Deliberate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another round of Oliver writing Felix getting railed. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (A little note--this is set pre-timeskip, although on the timeline when both are of age, just in case that's a concern for anyone reading.)

Sylvain is constantly brimming with lust.

It’s no secret to anyone how greedy those hands of his are. He’s best known across the monastery for his flirting. How, until he and Felix became a couple, he would sleep around with a number of girls it has to offer. There is far more to him than this, but there is no denying how it’s a huge trait of his.

Felix has come to realise that even in a proper relationship, this hunger is never satisfied. It’s _worse._ Emotions and actual love are fuel for that man; it’s sweet, in a sense, that Sylvain feels inclined to be even more sexual if he adores the person he’s with.

What is less sweet is how Sylvain isn’t afraid to fulfil those desires regardless of where he is. And Felix, a sponge who soaks all of this up regardless of what he says, doesn’t stop it, and wishes not to do so.

Not even when they’re currently in a classroom.

“There’s a range of battalions you can use,” says Byleth, pointing a ruler to a chalkboard behind them. “Though choosing those suitable for you is of course an ideal plan, it might be worth considering others to benefit you in battle, and …”

Felix doesn’t hear the rest; he’s too distracted by a hand squeezing at his thigh beneath the desk. His eyes find Sylvain’s, the latter smiling sweetly, as though he’s not bringing that hand up. He watches for any sign of acknowledgement on Felix’s blank expression.

“… Of course, not all battalions are offensive, and it’d do you well to …”

“Sylvain,” Felix mutters under his breath. Sylvain’s hand is worryingly close to his crotch.

“Yes, babe?”

Still light-hearted, still smiling. Felix inhales sharply as Sylvain’s palm presses over his groin. His head turns back around, trying to focus on Byleth’s words as a distraction, but it’s the opposite way around. His teeth bite at his lip when Sylvain increases the force of his hand.

Sylvain himself slides that little closer to Felix. Hand continuing to massage, Felix shivering beneath the touch. Cursing Sylvain silently for how quickly this is making him harder; Sylvain relishing in how he can feel exactly that.

He squeezes. Felix almost, _almost_ releases a noise that would drown him in shame for the rest of his life, but a hand over his mouth stops the slightest whimper.

“Thought you might’ve wanted them to hear that, baby.” Sylvain’s voice is a murmur, barely audible. His mouth creeps close to Felix’s ear to whisper into it. “Let’s push you a little more.”

Felix begins to tremble as that hand slips beneath the waistband of his trousers. “Syl—”

“Is there something either of you want to share with the class?”

Felix straightens up, eyes wide with alarm over Byleth addressing them directly. His mouth is open, silent, although Sylvain answers on his behalf, “Nothing, professor. And you, Felix?”

That hand slides further down, touching Felix through his underwear. “N-no. Nothing.”

“Then stop talking when I am.”

“Sorry, professor,” says Sylvain. When they turn around, he presses a kiss to Felix’s ear, murmuring, “No talking, huh? Does that include you moaning my name?”

“I hate you so much.”

“Sure you do.” Sylvain squeezes again, Felix barely managing to cover his mouth again on time. Although Sylvain shuffles away a little to ensure none of their classmates grow suspicious, his hand remains where it is. Its thumb strokes over the increasing bulge in Felix’s underwear.

No, this is hardly unusual for Sylvain. He’s not simply always ravenous for Felix. He _enjoys_ pushing him this way, teasing him until he’s shaking. And Felix would love to say he remains tough throughout it all.

To an extent, he does. But he’s not the same person underneath those skilled hands of Sylvain’s as he is anywhere else. And right now, all he can do is rest his elbow on the desk’s surface and keep that hand over his mouth. Hope and pray that no one notices how deeply he must be blushing.

When that hand at his crotch grasps again, his spare hand lashes out to Sylvain’s arm, grasping onto it. Not to pull it away. No, Sylvain glances at Felix’s face to ensure of that, to never push him too far beyond limits; Felix simply needs to ground himself. His grip is loosened enough for Sylvain to continue.

“Professor, I have a question,” says Ingrid, her hand raised. Her voice reminds Felix where they are, Byleth’s voice long since droned out. He attempts to listen again. Sylvain is doing so as well, his actions natural; he watches with keen interest as his hand changes course. “I found this book in the library, and I was wondering if it’d be useful for studying authority with.”

Byleth heads closer to the first row of desks. A hand reaches out to take the book from Ingrid. Simultaneously, Sylvain’s own has decided to keep wandering. It has decided to leave the erection it is causing. Instead, it trails back up over Felix’s hip. Squeezes before running down to his backside.

“Thank you, professor,” says Ingrid, after Byleth must have said something to her. The professor turns back around and continues their lecture; Felix is biting at his palm to stifle a sound as Sylvain’s fingertips poke at his entrance through his trousers.

“Say, professor,” Sylvain says, Felix’s head swivelling around to him. “What do you reckon would be best for someone like Felix? Who has a weakness in _A_ _uthority?”_ Sylvain’s fingers press that little harder, Felix only able to stop a whimper by how he’s busy glaring, both from the acknowledgement of a weakness and Sylvain’s implications. “… And also works well alone on the battlefield. Would it be worth it for him to study Authority?”

Sylvain referring to Felix has given their classmates the natural reaction to glance over; whilst Ashe is currently writing something down, the others are glancing between Byleth and the pair at the back of the room without any knowledge as to what is going on beneath that desk.

Still. Their eyes landing on them as Sylvain hand strokes upwards, sliding beneath the waistband of Felix’s trousers and underwear—utter shame washes over Felix, how Sylvain is looking straight ahead at their professor as though nothing is out of the ordinary, whereas Felix is trying not to crumble.

“Yes, it would be beneficial nonetheless,” says Byleth. “Studying authority will grant you the opportunity to command battalions of a higher skill. Felix would be able to rely on his ability with fighting alone should that battalion need to retreat.”

“Besides, many of us will be going into major political roles,” says Dimitri. Felix presses his hand tighter over his mouth from the fingers that trace down the crevice between his ass cheeks. “So I imagine the experience in commanding others now would be beneficial even out of a fighting perspective.”

“That is correct. There is your answer, Sylvain. Felix?”

“Mm?” he can only hum.

“I’d like us to do tutoring in authority today. Also, you appear to be a little feverish. Do you need to visit Professor Manuela?” Felix shakes his head, cursing his pale skin for making any flushes visible from a mile away. “As long as you’re certain. Be sure to have some water.”

“Quench that thirst of yours,” Sylvain says under his breath as Felix reaches for exactly that. He pinches at an ass cheek over Felix’s narrowed eyes. “What? Never said I wasn’t thirsty, too.”

“You got everyone to look over at us.”

“Couldn’t resist seeing you try so hard to seem normal, baby.”

“If I have to tell you both one more time to stop talking,” Byleth says that little louder, not even turning away from the chalkboard—they must have heard merely the drone of the pair’s voices, “I’ll be moving you to separate sides of the room.”

“Awh, sorry, professor,” says Sylvain, Felix letting out a breath of relief when that hand finally leaves him, Sylvain sitting up straighter. There’s a smirk on his face as he rests his cheek in his hand, however. He knows he’s done more than enough to leave Felix squirming for the rest of the class.

How he both loves and despises that man’s relentless greed.

* * *

Felix manages to somehow pull through the rest of the lecture by thinking of things far less arousing; difficult maths, the thought of having to manage tough battalions and his pile of homework to train his budding talent in Reason.

Regardless, his arousal doesn’t disappear completely. Sylvain knows it. Side-eyed glances and little smirks whilst he chooses to not touch Felix again. Simply leaving him with the wonder of whether Sylvain will continue again, as well as those eyes; the kind of expression telling Felix, _I’d bend you over this desk and fuck you right now if I could._

Felix would let him in a heartbeat _if_ this was indeed possible. Instead, he’s left rubbing his thighs together as he curses that heat between them, and trying to focus on the task at hand.

It turns out that his distraction throughout the whole class becomes obvious when he fails miserably at his private tutoring with Byleth. Luckily, Sylvain’s teasing had only lasted through part of it, and so them talking is not put as the blame. Byleth seems convinced that poor Felix does in fact have a fever. They tell him to rest until dinner and see Manuela if he feels worse.

“I’ll be getting extra tutoring all week in Authority, thanks to you,” says Felix as they head through the corridor. “As well as a huge amount of get well wishes I don’t need.”

“I mean, you’d probably need it anyway. What?” Sylvain asks as Felix glares at him. “We all have weaknesses! Well, I personally have few as I’m excellent.”

“Your awful personality is a weakness on its own.”

“You say, as though you’re not totally charmed by me.”

“You wish.” Felix glances down at the arm snaking around his waist. It brings him closer, Sylvain’s lips brushing against the side of Felix’s neck as they walk. “Sylvain.”

“Baby.”

“You can’t just …” Felix inhales deeply as Sylvain’s hand squeezes at his hip.

“You want me, don’t you, Felix?” Sylvain murmurs into his ear, so no one else around can hear. Felix’s teeth bite at his lip with a slow nod. A grin, and the slightest nip at Felix’s ear before Sylvain backs away. He takes Felix’s hand instead.

A few minutes of walking before Sylvain guides Felix into an empty classroom. His foot kicks the door mostly shut behind them; Felix is pulled closer by his wrist to bring their lips together.

“ _Mm—”_ he melts into that kiss in an instant. Slow yet forceful lips against his own. Sylvain’s spare arm loops around Felix’s lithe waist, bringing their bodies closer together. Felix’s hand runs over Sylvain’s shoulder, soon to push him back slightly.

“You left the door open,” he says, glancing over at a thin stream of light filtering into the room.

“That was my intention,” is Sylvain’s answer, returning his lips back to Felix’s. The latter is still processing those words during that kiss. Too bewildered to fight against the tongue pushing itself into his mouth, nor to hold back the quiet moan against it as his eyes close.

Sylvain pushes him back against a desk. It’s rattling seems that much louder when the need to be quiet is on Felix’s mind. Hands under Felix’s armpits easily lift him onto it, before they’re pulling at his legs to bring him closer, Sylvain pushing forward. Felix’s hands grasp tightly at Sylvain’s jacket.

“S-Syl,” he breathes.

“Yes, my sweetheart?”

Felix goes to say they shouldn’t be doing this here, not with the door open at the very least, but both are equally aware that’s not what he wants. He pulls Sylvain closer by his jacket, lips brushing against Sylvain’s earlobe as he whispers, “Fuck me,” instead.

The two simple words bring a wide grin to Sylvain’s face. A kiss is pressed to the side of Felix’s face. “Mm, riling you up in class has really got you going, hasn’t it?” Sylvain’s mouth shifts, nipping at the top of Felix’s ear with hands that squeeze at Felix’s hips. “Seeing you like this makes me want to fuck you _hard,_ Fe. Sure you can keep quiet? Sure that you _want_ to?”

“Fuck, Sylvain,” Felix hisses, head leaning back at the lips that kiss deeply on his neck. “I’ve listened to your dirty talk enough. Get to it.”

“Patience, baby. Because the longer we take, the more chance someone is going to wonder where we are and find you wrapped around my cock.”

Felix bites down on his lip to stifle a moan. He brings his hips closer to Sylvain’s. The latter responds with a grin against Felix’s lips before he kisses them. A bite at his bottom lip, and Felix’s hands burying themselves in Sylvain’s hair; they’re taken away by the sheer taste of each other.

Breathless when they part, almost foolish smiles on their faces paired with the love in their eyes. Sylvain guides Felix off the desk by taking either of his hands.

“What’re you doing?” Felix asks. “Thought you might’ve wanted to fuck me over the desk.”

“That’s one of my options. But I was thinking we’d have a little fun, first.” Sylvain pulls him closer, resting his forehead against Felix’s. “How’d you feel about being on your knees, baby?”

Felix grumbles, “You’re going to tease me relentlessly beneath a desk and _still_ get me to do that?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

“You’re impossible.”

“And you’re not getting fucked unless you let me see that pretty picture first, so …” Sylvain taunts with a grin that reaches his eyes. “You want to be quiet, too. That’d be easy for you with your lips around my cock.”

Felix’s head lowers, blush on his face deepening that little more. “Fuck’s sake.”

“Heh, now _that_ one turned you on.”

“Shut up and get me down on my knees already, if you want it that badly.”

Sylvain is now the one to react to Felix’s words; a tongue over his lips, and something darkening in those eyes of his. “With pleasure, baby,” he says, before hands on Felix’s shoulders push him down onto the floor.

One maintains an iron grip on Felix as the other unfastens Sylvain’s belt. Felix’s eyebrows are fixed into an arch as he watches, a pretence of annoyance on his face; in reality, anticipation is growing rapidly in his chest. His hands stroke in gentle motions on Sylvain’s legs as he waits.

Sylvain pulls his trousers down, Felix soon assisting with his underwear. Felix isn’t the only one growing harder; his boyfriend is the exact same, the former’s lips pressing together as his eyes scan over the impressive length.

“You’ve given me the perfect opportunity to test if _you_ can be quiet, by the way,” says Felix as his hands wrap around Sylvain’s dick, the latter inhaling deeply over the light tip of a tongue that trails over his testicles.

“That’s true, but still … What shame do I have in that? Having a pretty boy on his knees for me?” Sylvain runs his hand through Felix’s hair, grasping at his bun as he brings Felix’s head closer. Lips press a kiss against the base of Sylvain’s dick. “Mm, see. All they’d see is the snarky swordsman loving cock in his mouth, baby.”

“Shut it,” is the feeble comeback as those words head straight to his own erection. His only way to make up for it is by running his tongue up Sylvain’s length. Its tip teasing at the head, Sylvain groaning and his hand tightening, pushing Felix closer. It forces him to open his mouth and take Sylvain inside it.

“ _Fuck,”_ Sylvain hisses, grinning with teeth catching his bottom lip as Felix begins to work into a rhythm. “Goddess, baby, you’re so good, even here.”

Felix’s eyes flicker to the side, picturing that open door. Sylvain is right. Even if Felix pushes him to be louder, vocal, all it’d show is Felix down here like this; his grumble is muffled. Still, he has to put on a good show. Fingers stroking over the base of Sylvain’s cock. Thumbs circling over his testicles, a light tease, enough to receive that choked moan. The hand in his hair keeps him there all the while.

Sylvain reaches into the inside of his jacket pocket with his other hand. Felix’s eyes glance up curiously, not stopping his pace. “Now, I imagine you’d be loud when I prepare you,” Sylvain murmurs, pulling out a small bottle of oil from the pocket. “So I’ll let you keep yourself quiet there as you do it yourself.”

 _Clank._ The bottle is dropped down by Felix’s knees. His eyes widen, inhaling deeply as he brings his head up from Sylvain.

“You’re asking me to do that as I …”

“That’s right, baby.”

“I can’t believe you.” Felix picks up the bottle, trying to avoid those eyes piercing through him; the coyness brings a grin to Sylvain’s face.

“Eyes up here.”

Felix huffs, flickering his gaze back to Sylvain. A flush is on his face as he unfastens his trousers. Edging them down his hips alongside his underwear, breathing out over his freed erection.

“Don’t think about touching that, either,” says Sylvain. “Only your tongue on me and your fingers in you, got it?”

“So damn demanding,” Felix mutters, flinching over the hand that tightens on his bun. “Fine, fine.”

He pops open the lid of the oil. Smears it over his index finger, remembering to bring his eyes back up to Sylvain. His mouth opens as he edges closer to Sylvain; the latter sighs over the tongue brought up his erection. Once again brought into Felix’s mouth, as his index finger is now pressing at his entrance.

“ _Mmph—”_ he moans as the finger slips inside. It’s sloppy to begin with. His mouth on Sylvain is a priority, the latter wearing a triumphant grin from how aware of this he is. Felix can focus on his finger once his mouth is back into a steady motion. Sliding it inside himself with its pace matching his mouth. Another muffled moan that vibrates against Sylvain.

“Oh, that’s it,” Sylvain groans softly, head leaning back against the wall. “You look so good, Fe. Keep that up.” A laugh at the glare he receives, contradictory to how Felix’s thighs squirm from the praise.

After the slow start, his pace on either end is in sync. Enough for Felix to obey when Sylvain demands him to use a second finger. He prepares his middle finger with closed eyes, taking all of Sylvain into his mouth; he brings his fingers back around to himself and cries silently when they begin to thrust inside.

“To think, baby,” Sylvain whispers, trailing fingers down a flushed cheek; Felix’s eyes open, “anyone could walk in right now. Anyone at all could see the mighty Felix Fraldarius, fucking himself with his fingers as he sucks someone off on his knees.” A smirk over the essence of a moan that barely escapes past Sylvain’s cock. “You love that, don’t you, baby? Love the shame of someone seeing this side to you.”

Felix would retort with some kind of remark if his mouth was freed. He has to make do with a glare instead, which results in closed eyes at the hand which holds either side of his throat. A light squeeze—not enough to hurt, but enough to silently warn him.

Sylvain soon brings his head up. Allows a gasp for air as he says, “As tempting as it is to come in your mouth here, I just want to be inside you. How prepared are you, sweetheart?”

Gentleness has momentarily returned to that voice. Felix is the same as he says, “I’m … I’m ready, Syl.”

“Here, then.” Sylvain, forever the carrier of everything they need, gives Felix a tissue to wipe his fingers with. It’s crumpled up and thrown to the side.

Hands on Felix’s upper arms guide him back to his feet. They trail down, moving with the curve of Felix’s waist with a sly grin; there’s clearly something on his mind. Felix blinks with confusion as those hands begin to unbuckle the garter around his thigh.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“I was _ever_ so generous, letting you prepare yourself as my cock silenced you. So I think I need to challenge you more.” Sylvain forces Felix’s wrists together with one hand, the latter too stunned to move as Sylvain loops the garter around them. “Won’t be able to cover your mouth to be quiet now, will you?”

“Sylvain, you can’t just—” Felix bites his lip as Sylvain tightens the garter. “Goddess, you’re an asshole.”

“And you soak it all up, baby.” Sylvain fastens the buckle, bringing his lips against Felix’s. The latter is pushed back into the wall behind him. Bound hands dropped down in front of him with Sylvain’s leg slipping between his own. Sliding against Felix’s erection, a gasp against Sylvain’s tongue.

It’s now that both take note of voices in the corridor. Distant, a mumble they cannot make out aside from laughter; it sounds as though two girls are stood nearby. Sylvain lets out a low growl against Felix’s mouth as the latter tries to break from the kiss.

Hands run down Felix’s arms, over the garter binding them; squeezing those tied hands, before Sylvain lifts them with their kiss ending. Felix's body squirms as his wrists slide onto a candleholder above his head.

“S-Syl.” An almost weak mumble, tugging at the garter. Sylvain smiles as his touch trails down the suspended arms.

“Look at you,” says Sylvain softly. “So helpless.”

Teeth on Felix’s bottom lip stifle a whimper at the mouth that presses against his neck; his head has turned to the side, feeling his attitude fall apart. His body trembles underneath the hands that roam. Down over his waist, his exposed hips and ass. Sylvain’s mouth continues to explore his neck all the while.

“N-ngh, let … let me down.”

“But why? You’re telling me you don’t like this?”

Felix cries breathlessly when Sylvain pushes his hips forehead, their erections grinding against each other. He shakes his head. “No, I just— _ah—”_ A leg lifts from Sylvain pushing that little closer against him. Sylvain grins against Felix’s collarbone, running his hand down the thigh and squeezing at the side of his ass. A choked moan is caught in his throat. “Goddess, Syl, please—”

“Being a bit louder there, sweetheart.” Felix’s lips purse, Sylvain chuckling fondly. “That’s exactly why I wanted your hands up there. Let’s see how well you can keep it down as I fuck you. And speaking of …” Sylvain crouches on the floor, scooping up the bottle of oil left there. “What were you about to say please for, just then? Exactly that?”

Felix’s head lowers, eyes cast on the floor as he nods. It’s not enough for Sylvain. His spare hand reaches for Felix’s chin, lifting it so their eyes meet.

“Felix.” Gentle, a murmur, yet somehow with a firm edge that causes Felix to gulp.

“Fuck me, Sylvain,” he says. “Please.”

“That’s a good boy.” Sylvain leans in, pressing his lips to Felix’s forehead as he pops open the lid on the oil. He pours it generously over his erection, letting out a quiet moan as his hand runs down the length. “Would you say you’re still prepared? Or do you need me to do it some more?”

“I’m fine. I promise.”

Sylvain nods in understanding. He returns the bottle to his jacket once his dick is lubricated. Hands grasp at Felix’s thighs, forcing his body closer. Felix holds back a cry as best as he can. The head of Sylvain’s erection slides between his ass cheeks. His leg once again lifts, curling around Sylvain’s. The lancer’s response is to lift him with ease by his thighs as Sylvain eases himself inside.

“A- _ah—”_

Felix’s legs wrap around Sylvain, boots helplessly scraping across the man’s trousers. Sylvain smiles against Felix’s neck. The moans the latter releases are simply too feeble to not adore, Felix struggling to keep them quiet regardless of how slow Sylvain’s pace currently is.

In fact, it only makes him more desperate. “Syl … Syl, I need more, p-please.”

“But if I fuck you too hard, people are going to hear that, Fe.” Regardless, he speeds up that little more with a groan escaping his lips. Fingernails dig into the skin of Felix’s hips. He’s driven back into the wall with each thrust, cool brick against a warmed lower back, arched from the pleasure coursing through him.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. “F-fuck, right— _Goddess,_ yes.” He bites down on his lip again from that increase in volume; Sylvain chuckles.

“You’re not doing that great there, Felix. It’s almost like you _want_ to be caught.”

There’s a part of him that does. _Both_ feel as such. Whilst in reality their intimacy is saved only for each other, both showing sides to them that remain for each other’s eyes only, there is something they adore about the thought of being caught. The thrill. Tension. Proof that Felix is the only one to be fucked by that man now, and that Sylvain is the only one allowed to break him down this way.

That’s why when the voices come closer to the door, Sylvain doesn’t stop. He only thrusts into Felix a little slower. A whimper from the latter, his forehead leaning against Sylvain’s shoulder, hands clenching into fists.

“ _Did you need to go in there?”_

The light streaming into the room expands a little. Felix’s teeth catch a fold in Sylvain’s jacket. The latter bites at Felix’s neck, rough fingers into his skin a compromise for how slowly he continues to fuck him. Rapid heartbeats in either of their chests.

“ _No, I think I left it down that way.”_

The footsteps and voices shift away from the door. Felix breathes out in relief, teeth loosening enough for his moan to not be caught by the material in his mouth.

“Wonder what they would’ve thought,” Sylvain whispers. “You, all tied up and helpless, fucked into a wall.”

Felix’s buries his head into Sylvain’s shoulder, trying to hold back another moan. A hand in his hair urges his head back up. Brilliantly flushed, overwhelmed with a single tear falling from one eye; Sylvain relishes in the sight, although not without leaning in to kiss it away, silently asking if he’s fine. A nod and gentle cry from the hit against his prostrate gives Sylvain all the reassurance in the world.

“Please,” he whispers, head leaning back against the wall. He’s not even sure what he’s asking for. “P-please …

Sylvain is sometimes able to understand Felix better than he knows himself. A kiss against his temple as a hand reaches for his erection, treading up it slowly. His body jolts. “That, baby? Want me to touch you?”

“Fuck, S-Syl, please,” he moans, returning his face to its hiding place at Sylvain’s shoulder in order to stifle a cry. “Goddess, ngh … h-hah, Goddess, _please.”_ The moans, the gasps, words leave him in a ramble as Sylvain’s hand works its way up his erection. Its need for this touch has been there since Sylvain teased it an hour before.

His thrusts also continue. Now that the corridor out there is silent, Sylvain can allow himself to bury himself inside rougher, deeper. Felix soaks up every inch. Clenching around Sylvain’s dick, moaning against his shoulders. Breathless. Broken whispers to go harder, faster.

“Taking me so good, baby,” Sylvain says, groaning into Felix’s ear. “Ah, _fuck—_ Goddess, there’s nothing like you, wish that everyone could see you like this.”

Felix buries his head that little tighter against Sylvain with a nod. “B-but I’m … yours only, Syl …”

“Yeah? Mine and mine alone?”

Another nod, crying out against the shadow of Sylvain’s sleeve. “Love you.”

“Love you too, baby. Love you so much.”

Sylvain risks increasing his pace more. The slap of their skin louder, the hand on Felix’s erection pumping faster. More. More, until Felix’s shaking has increased, and the suspended fists clench tightly enough for his knuckles to be a harsh white.

“Need … n-need …”

“Need your release, don’t you, baby?” Sylvain chuckles lowly. “Give me a moment. Hold on a little more; let’s make sure it doesn’t get on your shirt.” A pause. “Unless you want it to.”

The heel of Felix’s boot kicks into the back of Sylvain’s leg. “Stop teasing, and just … o-oh, _fuck.”_

“I’m doing exactly that.” Regardless of the persistent teasing of his words, Sylvain removes his hand from Felix’s erection. He instead uses it to pop open the buttons of his shirt. He spreads either side of it away from his pale torso.

“Oh Goddess,” Felix breathes as the hand returns to his erection and begins to pump it. “Ah, ah, _fuck_ —”

“No need to hold yourself back today, baby.” Sylvain presses a kiss to the tip of Felix’s ear. “Been so good, letting me do this to you— _shit_ _.”_ Sylvain groans from the feel of Felix contracting around him. The sound is intoxicating. It echoes straight in Felix’s ear, bringing on his release. Sylvain holds his dick at an angle that allows his load to splatter onto his now bare stomach.

“H-hah … oh, _Syl …”_

“Goddess, you still sound so beautiful.” Sylvain bites his lip at a particularly rougher thrust. “And … oh no, Felix.” He laughs, particularly breathless from his thrusts and need to be quiet. “Looks like … Looks like I’m gonna have to come inside you, so I don’t make a mess anywhere.”

“You’re impossible,” Felix manages to gasp out, head limp against Sylvain’s shoulder. The latter laughs, pressing a kiss to the other’s head.

His own release is only around the corner. Glancing up at those arousing bound wrists, feeling the skin against his, covered in a sheer layer of sweat; the tight ass his cock thrusts into, the legs around him … Enough sights and sensations to come inside immediately after the acknowledge of it all. Felix jolts from the semen ejaculated inside him, biting onto his lip to stop a cry; Sylvain too doing the same on his own to stifle the moan of his boyfriend’s name.

He leans the side of his face against Felix’s head as he slows to a stop. “All right, my love?”

“Mm … Goddess, I needed that after … after all your teasing.”

Sylvain grins, kissing the top of Felix’s head. He reaches up to pull the other’s tied wrists over the candleholder and down in front of him, beginning to unbuckle the garter. “And we didn’t get caught. Are you relieved or disappointed?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“A solid combination of both, then.” Once Felix’s hands are free, Sylvain lifts them to his mouth to press a kiss down on either wrist. “You know, I really was right.”

“About what?”

“Your weakness in Authority.”

Sylvain catches the knee that attempts to lodge into his stomach. “ _One_ more word of that, I swear—”

“I still have your gar—ter,” Sylvain says in a sing-song voice as he lifts said accessory in the air. “I could tie you straight back up before you do anything, baby.”

“And you’re saying I’d let you?”

“Because you fought _so_ hard before. ‘Oh no, haha … guess you’ve tied me up too fast, Sylvain, and now I can’t do anything but let you do it. A shame.’”

“Shut _up.”_ Still, Felix cannot help but laugh, leaning his forehead against Sylvain’s. “You’re an idiot.”

Sylvain is soon bringing more tissues out from his inside pocket. He dabs at Felix’s stomach and between his legs, the trousers and underwear put back into place as Sylvain scoops up the tissue left on the floor and places them in a nearby trash can. A moment’s pause. He throws in a few more clean ones too, just to cover what they’ve left.

Felix is re-tying his bun when Sylvain returns to him, some strands fallen loose. He smiles against the kiss that’s pressed against his lips.

“How long is it until dinner?”

Sylvain glances at a clock on the wall. “Still half an hour. Take as much time as you need.”

“Stay here any longer and we risk getting caught.”

“Well, unless you want to go for round two with you put over a desk, I don’t think it really matters.” Sylvain guides Felix over to one of these said desks. Instead of those words, however, both slide onto it to sit down. Sylvain’s hand finds Felix’s thigh to give it a gentle squeeze, lips brushed against the side of Felix’s face.

“Want this back?” he asks, lifting the garter once more. He laughs as Felix snatches it from him, lips pursing together from embarrassment.

“That sure was a creative use for it.”

“I mean, it’s doing nothing on your leg but make you look prettier. Might as well put it to use.”

Felix hums, now buckling it back onto his thigh. “Can’t say I minded it too terribly. But Goddess, you’re an asshole for certain.”

He merely receives a grin in response. Both turn their heads towards the door when it opens, revealing Seteth in the doorway, a pile of books balanced in his arms.

“I thought I heard your voices,” Seteth says, head gesturing over his shoulder. “If you’re not doing anything in here, out.”

“Awh, Seteth, we were just having a chat,” says Sylvain. “Right, Felix?”

Felix’s legs shuffle slightly over the prospect of lying to an elder he respects. “… Come on, Sylvain. Might as well start heading over there now.”

“I’ve heard you’re not feeling all that well, Felix.” Seteth places the books on the desk that the pair have slid off. He ignores Felix’s grumble as the back of his hand feels his forehead. “You _are_ rather warm. You should be in bed resting, not here talking. Shall we arrange for your dinner to be taken to you?”

Sylvain coughs and fixes his eyes on the ceiling, trying to hold back a laugh. Meanwhile, guilt is finding Felix. “No, uh … it’s fine. I think I’m starting to feel better.”

“Good, but don’t push it too hard before then. Sylvain, do help him back to his room if he feels worse.”

“You’ve got it.” Sylvain flashes a smile to Seteth, before he and Felix head out into the corridor. An arm loops around Felix’s shoulders. “That would have been close.”

“I know.” Felix’s voice is quiet, almost weak from shame. “I’d have never lived that down. Especially not with him.”

Even so, when Sylvain’s lips kiss against his temple, he smiles and holds onto the hand that rests against his upper arm. Another kiss finds Felix’s lips. As they head through the monastery, both of their eyes can be found glancing at the odd darkened corner and inhabited room, wondering where they can do this next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This became a thing as I was playing with the idea of voyeurism, then I thought of the delicious idea of Sylvain tying Felix up with his garter belt, before I saw the light and realised I could combine it.
> 
> If you'd like to come follow me for ideas, snippets and my artwork, feel free to follow me @/nikobynight on Twitter! I'm almost at 100 followers and will be doing a raffle once I reach it.


End file.
